


Trust

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: “This is Clara.""Hi, Clara.""You have said that you were a friend.""I am. My name is Marissa Wiegler."





	Trust

249, known as Clara, sat tall in her chair at the steakhouse restaurant, watching both Hanna and Marissa eat their meals quietly across from each other. Clara has not taken a single bite of her steamed broccoli, corn, or spare ribs. The last thing she ate was rabbit she killed from the forrest several hours ago. Marissa found them at their campsite in a flying helicopter. They flew back into the city and booked themselves a hotel before going to the nearest restaurant they could find.

Hanna tore off some light meat from a chicken drumstick with her teeth and noticed that Clara wasn't eating. Marissa glanced over while chewing her greek salad. She swallowed the Italian dressing-filled lettuce and reached over to pick up her glass of water.

"I am not hungry," Clara announced.

Hanna understood. Marissa smirked, thinking back to the memory when she got a similar answer from Hanna, herself.

Minutes later, Clara had to go use the bathroom and was pointed to the direction where it was located. As soon as she got up and left, Hanna and Marissa were now alone, a perfect opportunity to speak. 

"Clara has a lot to understand," Hanna sighed.

"She's just like you," Marissa agreed.


End file.
